


For Mooseok Nim - To Your Happy Ending

by captain_xann



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: For Mooseok NimBecause he deserves his happy ending





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a very big soft spot for our Mooseok Nim.  
> I felt that he was grossly shortchanged in the nightwatchman journal.   
> On my own personal selfish desires, I want to write him the happy ending he deserves because noone is more self-less and sacrificing and more emotionally damaged in the entire drama than this little baby who's just trying his best everywhere

3 years after vanquishing Sadam and his dragon God demon into oblivion,  
Mooseok lives a fairly quiet life in the edge of the great Joseon empire. 

The new king Lee Rin rules with fairness, cleaning up his cabinet of corrupted officials and opens trade doors with neighboring kingdoms and as a result, has brought relative prosperity back to the nation. 

As much as the king requests, Mooseok still refuses to return to the city and the palace, believing that peace needs to be properly guarded especially in the fringes of the border where the nomads & savages roam. 

He oversees the guards and the battalion at the border as the chief commander and trains young boys to become men albeit with less bloodshed. 

He’s still experiencing phantom pains, more prominently these days, and especially when he does his nightly walk around the border. 

His journey to and from the afterlife has made taken a hold and a toil on him. 

He can still sense the restless spirits all trying to get his attention, either for help to move on to the next life or just curious as to why a human could sense their ghostly presence. 

He knows he should not help them, but it is not in is nature to reject and so he does, at his own health’s expense.  
But since he’s alone, he doesn’t find it too hard to live the life he’s been given. 

He has taken no wife since he arrived in the city, even though he’s received no less than 50 visits from the matchmakers. 

Mooseok has compartmentalized his emotions and store them in a locked box since the death of his sister so many years back. 

He’s stored them so well, he doesn’t even know where he’s put the key to unlock it. 

Sometimes he’ll think about the alternate possibilities of what his life would be when he passes the village and sees little kids that could be his children, respectable girls his sister’s age, elders that looked like his parents and merchants from the capital city bringing with them elaborate tales of grandeur and mystery. 

But in the grand scheme of things, Mooseok is at peace with how his life turned out.  
***


	2. Awakening

Mooseok’s dying.  
He was overseeing the training of the new recruits in securing the border when the savages’ scouts appeared. 

Armed with arrows and experience, his new recruits were no match for them.  
He took 3 arrows to the chest as he was trying to save a new recruit from getting hit. 

Said recruit was alive when Mooseok’s stallion started galloping into the forest to escape the fight. 

In his heart, he knows the recruit is alive and that to him was consolation enough. 

The forest is green and serene.  
Peaceful. 

Melodic even, he closes his eyes for the last time to the tune of a lullaby he once heard so many years ago, one that his mother sang to him as a child when he is fraught with nightmares. 

***  
Mooseok wakes up in a field of lush green grass that extends as far as the eye can see. 

He feels no pain from where the arrows have hit, in fact he finds no trace of any injury or scars.  
He’s certain he is not alive, at least not in the human sense. 

He wonders briefly if he’s a ghost now, though he does not feel quite the same as the last time he woke up as a ghost stuck in between the living and the dead 3 years back. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been here or how long he’s been just lying here, he feels no desire to move from where he is at.

He’s exhausted, he finally admits, that after so many years of doing what he did, being who he was, he’s ready to give up being strong.  
For a moment, he was hopeful, that after being all alone in the living world, that in death, he could finally reunite with his family. 

But it seems even in death, he is still alone. 

Mooseok doesn’t cry, not since the betrayal of his previous King, and definitely not since the death of his sister, but try as he might, he could not stop that lone tear from escaping his eye. 

“You’re awake” a soft voice cuts through his thoughts, followed by gentle fingers wiping the tears off his face. 

“Who..” Mooseok was shocked, he did not see or sense anyone coming up to him, how did this person just simply appeared beside him without him realizing.  
“You’re not dead by the way, in case you’re wondering” said voice continues “and now that you are awake, it’s time for you to go”. 

“Who..what..” before Mooseok can continue, a sudden burst of pain ricochet through his chest and he’s brought back to the land of the living gasping for breath, hurting in every single joint and feeling like his entire body is on fire. 

“Thank God!” someone said. 

That voice was familiar, it sounded a lot like the voice in the lush field.  
Similar but different. 

That voice in the field was melodic, calm and somewhat detached and distant.

“You have to stay conscious, please, open your eyes, look at me, stay with me Soldier!”  
This voice was panicky, stressed but strong and sturdy and absolutely demanding.

And so Mooseok obeys, he struggles but eventually he found enough strength to turn and look at the voice. 

Mooseok was granted the view of the most beautiful face he’s seen in his lifetime. 

“You better not die on me, I never had any patient die on me before and you better not be the 1st to break my record you hear me!” 

Mooseok definitely has never met someone so demanding before. 

And definitely not from a lady that had eyes so big and soft and innocent, its as though the entire facial visual contradicts the things coming out of her mouth. 

Today has been such an incredulous day that Mooseok laughs, wondering if he’s finally gone mad from all the spirits chasing.  
He laughs so hard he’s bleeding through his bandages. 

“Oh for goodness sake, if you’re not serious about staying alive, you better just quit now and stop wasting my time!” 

That seemed to sober Mooseok up pretty well. 

He’s never a quitter and he’ll show her just how serious he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Mooseok meets that special somebody..who could that be?? *Wink wink*


	3. An Easy Camaraderie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mooseok’s savior, Lee Chang, with his wide eyes and full red lips have clouded Mooseok’s judgement the first time they met, believing that he was a lady.  
> Only after the haze of adrenaline and delirium has left him did Mooseok realize just how much of a man Lee Chang is.

It took Mooseok a full day before he stopped bleeding through his bandages and 2 days before his chest wounds started closing and a good month before he is even allowed to walk or pick up anything heavier than a scroll of paper and a writing brush.

Mooseok’s savior, Lee Chang, with his wide eyes and full red lips have clouded Mooseok’s judgement the first time they met, believing that he was a lady.  
Only after the haze of adrenaline and delirium has left him did Mooseok realize just how much of a man Lee Chang is.

A very demanding and cranky man at that.

Lee Chang’s knowledge of the human anatomy and the medicated herbs around the region rivals that of the Kingdom’s finest doctors, even though he didn’t actually went through formal education or so he claims.

Mooseok doesn’t really believe him, but as his savior, Mooseok knows better than to question Lee Chang.

Lee Chang has been relatively recluse for the most part of his life, preferring the animals and greenery than the treachery and betrayal of mankind.

Living amongst the nature hasn’t dwindled the man’s aura, even from his sick bed, Mooseok can tell that Lee Chang could write as eloquently as the scholars in the palace and possess an even more stubborn trait than the nobles of which he live alongside in his past life.

  
However Mooseok is a man that understands the desire for privacy and prefers solitude for the most part anyway, so he doesn’t pry into the background of his savior.

Granted he hasn’t shared any of his life with Lee Chang either, and from the looks of it, Lee Chang isn’t keen to pry as well.  
***

Mooseok’s been staying with Lee Chang for a good 2 months now.

He’s well and fully recovered from his chest injury but because he has had plenty of war injuries that had never truly recovered, Lee Chang demanded that he continue his treatment until he is as good as new.

Mooseok is probably the most stubborn man in the Joseon  
Lee Chang is probably the most stubborn man in the world.

Once Lee Chang sets his mind to it, there is no way you can change his mind.

And so he stays, probably longer than he intended and they fall into a somewhat awkward companionship,

Two highly capable yet lonely men, both trying to hide from their past with a future they don’t actually look forward to.

***  
Relinquishing his position, title and namesake wasn’t as hard as Mooseok thought it would be.

Mooseok has lived his entire life as a soldier for his adopted father and for the king to pawn and use however they choose.  
But now that he is not, he’s not any different than he was before.

He is no longer a soldier, no longer a member of the Joseon kingdom, he is just Kang Mooseok, a man who can cut through enough wood to ensure the fire burns bright into the dawn and catch enough fish & forest game to last the winter  
but cannot for the love of God draw a decent enough picture (Lee chang: is this a lion or a bear? Why did you draw a caterpillar? What do you mean it’s a Rhino?!!) to help Lee Chang duplicate his medical journals, but he does have good penmanship and he keeps his job as his main copyright (just leave the pictures alone!)

***  
Weeks become months, months becomes a year.

After the initial clashes of personality and housing mannerisms where they both would routinely kick each other out of the hut for various reasons that annoy them, the two men has found an easy camaraderie after such a long time being together.

Today’s the anniversary of Mooseok’s awakening from the grasps of death, one that Lee Chang credits fully to himself only, regardless of what Mooseok thinks.

Lee Chang’s intending to lay out a full feast today to celebrate.

He’s been prepping since a week ago and at the break of dawn today kicked Mooseok out of the house so he can prepare food and drinks without disturbance

Lee Chang: “Today we celebrate the genius that I am! And you get to eat what I cook so don’t complain, now shoo go get me 3 logs of wood that will burn long enough for my meat! And don’t you dare eat any more strange berries along the way, here’s a basket of your favourite Strawberries and now GO…what are you waiting for??!!”

Even though Mooseok has never gotten married, on days like these, he wonders if this is what it feels like to be married.  
***

Lee Chang has spent the last 3 hours prepping and getting all the ingredients necessary for the big feast.

The sun’s has gone from its gentle warmth to a steady heat, very soon the sun will be high and the lakes would be warm enough to bathe in.

Now if only Mooseok will return soon, he can put all his food to cook and go for a nice bath and even convince Mooseok to join him.

“Where is he?” Lee Chang worries just as the door opens.

“Finally! Hyung Nim what took you so long?” Lee Chang nags as he strides to Mooseok and takes over the basket of logs to prepare the feast for tonight,

Except there were no logs in the basket.

“Hyung nim…”

*Silence*

“HYUNG NIM!!!”

“Chang ah, keep your voice down”

Staring back at Lee Chang was a set of eyes as wide and bright as his.

Staring back at Lee Chang was a tiny baby girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drumrolls!!!*  
> bet you didn't think i'll up and get a baby did you?  
> Well babies and yunho are not mutually exclusive and also possibly Changmin's worse nightmare and so.. well..lets see what the muse tells me for the last chapter 
> 
> Also since Mooseok is a 'fictional' character, I didn't want to use Shimu's real name and while I loved the Lee Yoon cross over I couldn't really do it justice so and I created a new Character, Lee Chang! 
> 
> Now that's Doctor Lee Chang to everyone else ok!


	4. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 months to the day he came back from the land of the dead, he stumbled upon a being that would make him whole.

Mooseok has been living half a life all his life. 

On the day he came back to the land of the living for the 2nd time, it felt different, now that he has a friend to call his own, in a world so drastically different from the one he was born and brought up in. 

12 months to the day he came back he stumbled upon a being that would make him whole. 

Sleeping peacefully in a basket by the river, a little baby girl not yet a year old, alone in the basket, but not quite alone. 

Mooseok senses rather than sees ‘her’, the presence with the baby. A female spirit with sadness in her eyes. 

He has seen that look many times, in the aftermath of a war, borne by mothers who lost their child to the destructions it brings.   
Mooseok hasn’t been able to really sense or feel spirits after his 2nd return, but the final wishes of a parent would always be stronger than fate and destiny can interrupt. 

The baby awakes, and with wide eyes and an even wider smile takes all of Mooseok’s breath away.   
As he gently carries her out of the basket, the baby coos and gurgles, speaking in words Mooseok doesn’t understand, to someone he can’t see as if to tell them it’s ok now, she’s safe. 

“It’s ok now, she’s safe” Mooseok repeats to whomever is listening “I’ll take care of her, be at peace”

The woods fell silent and then a gust of wind encircles the pair, and if you tried your best to listen to the wind that blows, one can almost hear a gentle thank you and a blanket of love so strong not even death could tear it apart. 

“You’re safe now”   
*** 

“Owww” Lee Chang whines as the baby girl yanks his hair for the 10th time in the hour.

The baby seems to find it amusing tormenting Lee Chang and also seemingly unafraid of the grouch that is Lee Chang, every snarl or stare sends her into yet another round of giggles. 

“Hyung, I think she’s broken”   
“Tsk” Mooseok tuts, “Come here” Lee Chang hands the precious package back to Mooseok and immediately sulks when he sees the baby cuddle Mooseok like he’s her mother. 

Mooseok distracts the little baby with various utensils make-shift into toys, holding her close and in no time at all, the little one yawns a wide yawn and falls asleep safely in the hands of Joseon’s fiercest warrior.   
*** 

Mooseok and baby Wool are glued to the hip.   
Literally

Mooseok cannot go anywhere out of little Wool’s sight or she’ll throw a crying fit as though she’s being abandoned. 

Granted she was abandoned but really, Mooseok’s not going anywhere and Lee Chang just really wants to have peace and quiet and also his best friend back and also he can’t throw them out of the cottage since it’s almost winter and he’s not that heartless.   
But he really is going out of his mind. 

Mooseok also has seen better days. 

Lost sleep and battle worn doesn’t even bring the level of tiredness like little Wool has. 

The first encounter with Little Wool has brought a false sense of calm to Mooseok, thinking that she’ll be the same easy going baby he brought back from the river.   
But in the days that came later, Baby Wool seemed to have realized she is not with her mother anymore and grew frightful and clingy and won’t stop crying until she’s in Mooseok’s arms. 

That leaves Mooseok with just about 4 hours a day that he could rest, eat and do the chores that is required to keep the cottage warm in the increasingly cold weather. 

Mooseok’s tried tying a makeshift baby carrier on his back to bring baby wool with him, but the coldness in the forest brings dampness that the little baby’s lungs can’t withstand and soon he’s stuck in the cottage playing mummy to the little monster as Lee Chang does everything from cooking to cleaning to getting wood for the fire to warm the cottage. 

“I’m sorry” Mooseok whispers to Lee Chang as he lays the baby down to sleep – hopefully for the night 

“I……” Mooseok just about sorry for everything 

“I was abandoned you know. My mother was the housemaid of some minister, I was the son he did not know he had. My mother died while having me and the other housemaids put me in a basket and sent me down the river.” Lee Chang states almost emotionless.

“I wasn’t suppose to live.” Lee Chang muses as he gently caressed baby wool’s head, “I was picked up by an old lady by the northern border, an old royal physician accused of treason. She wasn’t suppose to live either, I guess fate saw a joke and put us both in each other’s path.”

Mooseok saw and understood the sadness in Lee Chang’s eyes.   
He cries not for his parents but for the love of his adopted mother that he has since lost to time. 

Baby wool, as though sensing his sadness frets in her sleep, little hands moving as though trying to find something to hold on to, to assure herself that she is not alone, a sense of insecurity all three of them feel and understood. 

Lee Chang holds her close, cuddling her and pressing the lopsided bunny toy he made out of old clothes and bean husks. 

“You look good with a baby in your arms” Mooseok doesn’t know why he said that but he means everything he said

“Shut Up” 

Mooseok always had a thing for blushing speechless Lee Chang.  
*** 

On the 6th anniversary of Mooseok’s 2nd return to the land of the living, he is once again chased out of the house before the crack of dawn to gather wood and 2 live fish for the celebratory dinner. 

Little Kang Lee Wool has been sent out together with Appa Mooseok to gather the ingredients to their birthday celebration mostly because at the ripe old age of 5, Baby Lee Wool is the most inquisitive chatty monster in the world and Lee Chang would like some peace and quiet that he has not have the luxury of having since the day he brought Mooseok back from the dead. 

Lee Wool likes to head out to the woods with Appa Mooseok anyway. She’s a feisty little girl who is also Appa’s good helper, though she cannot fish by herself yet, she can pick very good fishing spots that almost always gurantees a catch for the day. 

She likes to spend hours with Appa Mooseok and watch him practice his sword fights, reading and writing with him and snuggling close to him at night.   
She especially likes the little kisses and words of affection he gives her when he thinks she’s sleeping.

As the pair slowly walks back hand in hand with firewood and 3 fishes in tow, back to the warm home filled with the sounds of cooking and the warmth of love Mooseok sends thanks to the spirits that have finally granted him the wishes he never thought he could wish for. 

“APPA CHANG CHANG WE CAUGHT 3 FISHES!!” 

“What am I going to do with 3 fishes, I only prepared ingredients for 2! Why can’t you guys take instructions properly?” 

“But Appa Chang Chang, Lee Wool caught the 3rd fish” she pouts 

Noone can resists her pouts 

“Aigoo, you’ll be the death of me, come in quick, it’s getting cold” 

Mooseok has always lived for others all his life. 

He has never lived his life until he died the 2nd time around. 

The Heaven the royal poets describes of the afterlife can wait a little while more, his heaven is right here in the warmth of the cottage in the forest, with the man that brought him back to life and the little girl who’s smile gives them both more than a few reasons to live for. 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the end..   
> Mooseok nim, you'll always be in my heart and I'll always wish for your happiness


End file.
